my beautifull zombie
by Maknaeaddict
Summary: jika tidak kau buka gudang yang berisi zombie itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya berpacaran dengan zombie yang memiliki hati dan jantung yang berdenyut. . GAJE


Title: my beautifull zombie

Genre: Romance, Angst, fantasy

Cast: Bang Yongguk, Kim Himchan, Yoo Youngjae, Jung Daehyun, Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong, Leader, ETC

Rating: T

Summary: jika tidak kau buka gudang yang berisi zombie itu, aku tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya berpacaran dengan zombie yang memiliki hati dan jantung yang berdenyut. . GAJE

gatau ini dapet ide darimana, pokoknya pengen aja gitu buat fanfict yang berbau zombie(?) maafin aja kalau antara judul ama cerita kurang nyambung, bingung soalnya mau nulis judul kek begimana lagi TuT

happy reading^_^

Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah di seoul, semua personil BAP tengah bersiap mengikuti acara 'idol star athletic championship' acara olahraga untuk semua para artis korea. Mereka segera berangkat menuju lokasi karna acara satu jam lagi akan segera dimulai.

"Semua sudah siap?" Semua member serentak menjawab dan mobil pun berangkat menuju lokasi.

Suasana disana sangat padat, padat oleh artis dan para fans yang datang mendukung idola mereka. Meskipun padat, mereka mengantri dan tidak membuat kericuhan. Ricuh pada saat idola mereka tiba saja, tapi penjagaan yang ketat membuat mereka kembali tertib.

'Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak' batin himchan sambil memeluk boneka tiger milik yongguk dengan erat dan keringat yang bercucuran "apa kau baik baik saja?" Yongguk menghapus keringat himchan yang meluncur dijidat putih himchan "gwenchanayo bbang" ujarnya sambil memegang tangan yongguk.

Mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam stadion, menggunakan jaket sesuai kelompok dan berbaris bersama artis lain. Kali ini jongup membawa bendera kelompok mereka, wajahnya nampak bahagia sekali. "Hyung pucat sekali wajahmu" zelo melihat wajah hyungnya seksama hingga menunduk nunduk. "Dia tidak apa apa zelo" yongguk mengusak rambut zelo "jangan merusak rambutku hyung!" Katanya sambil mengambil kaca dan memperbaikinya "aku baru tahu zelo senang berkaca" "ajaran himchan hyung pasti" ujar youngjae dan mendapat sambutan hangat dikepala youngjae atas perkataannya itu, dipukul pelan kepala youngjae oleh himchan.

Semua acara pembukaan berjalan dengan lancar dan mulus, yongguk berkesempatan membaca ikrar diatas podium bersama 3 orang dari kelompok lain. Benar benar terhormat rasanya BAP hari ini!

"Bau darah" ujar himchan sambil mengendus endus sekitarnya, artis lain yang sedang duduk duduk melihat himchan aneh "apa aku tembus? Aku sedang dalam period!" Sunhwa memegang bokongnya memeriksa "bukan, bukan bau darah itu" katanya sambil terus mengendus bau bau disekitar. Semua member BAP menjadi sedikit merinding, pasalnya himchan memang punya sebuah kelebihan aneh. Bisa mencium bau darah bangkai apapun itu. Hidungnya sangat sensitif dengan bau darah, meskipun jaraknya sangat jauh dari dia.

Dulu ada seorang dokter gila yang tidak sengaja menyuntikan sebuah obat kepada himchan, dokter gila itu sempat membuat sebuah percobaan aneh. Awalnya dokter itu ingin menyuntikan obat lupa ingatan kepada himchan, tapi ternyata salah, obat pencium bau darah inilah yang tersuntikkan. Dokter ini salah menyuntikan obat karna dia terburu buru. Mayat mayat yang sedang diurus hidup kembali, dia melakukan percobaan membangunkan mayat! Membuat zombie! Dia lalu membuang himchan di jalan yang sedang sepi.

"Tidak ada bau apa apa himchan" yongguk memeluk badan himchan dari samping, dia mengalihkan pikirannya dan bermain bersama member lain lagi.

Semakin lama bau ini semakin menyengat hidungnya, dia tidak tahan. Dia berjalan sendiri menuju sumber bau tersebut.

Bau itu berakhir disebuah gudang yang berada di bawah kursi penonton, semakin diendus bau itu semakin kuat. Bahkan bau itu hampir membuat himchan mengeluarkan isi perutnya "disini" himchan mencoba membuka pintu itu. namun, tidak bisa. Seseorang lewat dihadapannya "apa kau mencium bau anyir darah?" "Bau apa? Tidak ada bau apa apa" ujar salah satu artis yang ditanya tersebut. "Kelainan ini memang keren" ujarnya sambil mengangkat bibir sebelah kanannya sedikit.

"Bbang bau itu berakhir disitu, tolong aku buka pintu itu" himchan menarik lengan yongguk  
"bau apa?"  
"Bau darah itu, ayo bantu aku"  
"tidak ada bau darah! Apa kau sudah gila. Mungkin hidungmu bermasalah "  
"hidungku memang bermasalah kan? Apa aku pernah salah jika mencium bau darah? Ikut aku cepat! Siapa tahu masih ada yang bisa diselamatkan!"  
"Bagaimana kalau itu hanya tikus?! kau mau menyelamatkan tikus itu!"  
"Bagaimana kalau didalam itu zombie?! Bagaimana kalau zombie itu memakan manusia?!"  
"Tidak ada zombie himchan!"  
"Kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku!"  
Himchan melepas dan setengah membanting tangan yongguk yang digenggamnya  
"Apa masih ada orang yang percaya padaku?!" Ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan wajahnya yang sangat kesal.  
"Hyung aku akan membantumu" ujar daehyun setengah berlari mengikuti himchan

Himchan mencari seseorang yang mempunyai kunci gudang itu, lalu menginterupsi para artis yang sedang duduk di dekat pintu. Menyuruh mereka pindah ,semua orang menganggap himchan sudah tidak waras. Dia membawa sebuah pisau dapur dan juga daehyun "ahjussi tunggu disini saja" himchan membuka pintu gedung itu.

Bau anyir darah dan bau bangkai merebak keluar, menusuk setiap orang yang mempunyai hidung. Membuat mereka benar benar ingin memuntahkan semua isi perut, acara dihentikan. Tiba tiba sesuatu berlari kearah himchan dengan cepat...

Dorrrr...

Seseorang dibelakang himchan melepaskan tembakan kepada zombie itu tepat dikepalanya, semua histeris. Tidak ada waktu untuk saling bertatap muka. Himchan daehyun dan yongguk masuk kedalam, youngjae zelo dan jongup menelfon polisi. Ditemukannya sebuah mayat didalam gudang itu, otaknya sudah dimakan oleh zombie tersebut. Beberapa hewan juga ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang mengenaskan.

Polisi datang dan membersihkan isi stadion, kecuali anak BAP untuk dimintai keterangan.

Semua orang tua member datang melihat putranya, semua orang tua khawatir. Mata himchan sangat membenci yongguk yang tidak pernah mau percaya padanya.

"Kenapa kau melindungiku" himchan mengikat tali sepatunya dan berdiri tegap melihat yongguk.  
"Sudah seharusnya aku melindungimu"  
"Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah percaya padaku tentang hal ini?! Aku memang benar benar bisa dalam hal ini"  
Yongguk merapihkan duduknya di kursi panjang depan ruang investigasi  
"Ak-"

"disini rupanya manusia percobaanku" ujar dokter gila itu sambil tangannya diborgol polisi "tidak usah khawatir cantik, aku sudah menyebar mayat mayatku yang lebih cantik darimu keseluruh kota seoul, tinggal tunggu saja. Berapa lama kau akan bertahan di kota ini sebelum bersatu menjadi kawanan mereka!" Polisi itu menarik dokter gila itu membawanya ke sebuah ruangan "seoul tidak aman" himchan berjalan meninggalkan yongguk

"ini yang aku tidak mau" ujarnya sambil memegang tangan putih himchan dan menghela nafas panjang "ini yang aku tidak mau, ini sebabnya aku selalu mengabaikan kemampuanmu. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh dalam permainan seperti ini! Permainan yang menyangkut nyawa! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, tinggalkan kehebatanmu ini! Tapi kau selalu mengabaikannya, aku selalu berusaha membuatmu melupakan dan berusaha menghilangkan kehebatanmu tapi kau selalu saja menggunakannya lagi!" Tidak terasa air mata yongguk jatuh di celananya, himchan tidak sampai hati melihat kekasihnya menangis "kalau kau tidak berkeras hati membuka gudang itu, ini tidak akan terjadi. Ini salahmu! Aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Kau sudah bukan member BAP lagi, kau salah satu dari FBI sekarang. Good luck! Semoga kau diperlakukan lebih manis dari seekor anjing pelacak" Yongguk berjalan meninggalkan himchan yang berdiri mematung di depan ruangan itu menunggu leader barunya.

Setelah yongguk mengucapkan kata perpisahan yang menyakitkan, himchan mulai menjadi seorang pelacak zombie. Kemampuan mencium bau himchan digunakan oleh polisi untuk menangkap zombie yang tersebar di seoul.

Butuh waktu 1 tahun untuk memberantas zombie di seluruh dataran seoul, dengan kesigapan FBI korea dan kehebatan hidung himchan, semua zombie sudah lenyap. Tidak sampai menyerang luar dari seoul. Seoul kembali di nyatakan aman oleh pemerintah korea selatan. Tetapi seoul kehilangan banyak nyawa.

setelah kejadian terakhir, saat terjadi peledakan di gedung tua. Kemampuan mencium bau darah himchan menurun, sesungguhnya dia merasa bahagia saat tahu itu. Setidaknya dia bisa merasakan bau selain darah yang amis dan menjijikan itu. Dan dia bisa kembali tinggal bersama orang tercintanya. Keluarga dan berharap yongguk masih mencintainya.

Himchan sangat merindukan sosok yongguk yang ada saat dia butuhkan, dia melihat galery ponselnya. Banyak foto foto saat mereka bersama, isi foto ponsel himchan akhir akhir ini penuh oleh gambar zombie. 'Aku merindukan mereka, aku merindukanmu juga, bbang' batinnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan putihnya dan menangis sejadi jadinya didalam mobil yang sedang menuju markas besar FBI korea.

Mobil itu dibelokan arahnya, sang leader mengerti bagaimana perasaan himchan sekarang "masuklah kedalam, temui mereka. Ucapkan sesuatu yang membuatmu berhenti menangis" Leader menghentikan mobilnya dan himchan tersenyum lalu turun dan masuk kedalam dorm lamanya.

Himchan mengetuk sandinya di sebuah lCD 'kata sandinya belum diganti' batinnya sambil tersenyum dan melangkah masuk. Betapa terkejutnya, dilihat ruangan berantakan dan kosong melompong.

Bau darah itu! Katanya sambil berlari menuju ruang kerja yongguk "bbang! Bbang! Zelo! Jongup! kalian dimana!" Himchan mengeluarkan pistolnya dari saku belakangnya. "Psstt.. hyung!" Daehyun mengomando himchan, dia bersembunyi di balkon dengan youngjae dan zelo. "Dimana?" "Kamar kami!" Kata daehyun sambil menunjuk youngjae "hyung aku takut" zelo menangis sambil memeluk badan youngjae. Himchan tersenyum sebentar lalu berlari kekamar youngjae daehyun.

Diberi komando kepada leader agar masuk, saat bersamaan yongguk dan jongup pulang setelah dari sebuah acara peresmian dibangunnya gedung TSent yang baru. "Ada apa ini?" Yongguk terkejut melihat leader dengan pistol ditangan kananya, segera dia mengetukkan sandinya dan pintu terbuka.

"Hyung!" Jongup melihat hyung digigit oleh zombie di lehernya, jongup tetap memeluk hyungnya. Tidak perduli hyungnya dalam waktu 20 menit akan menjadi zombie "himchan!" Yongguk memeluknya "sudah-" "sst... miss you" himchan berusaha duduk dan memeluk badan yongguk "miss you so much hime"

himchan berdiri tegak dan tiba tiba dirasanya sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya. Yongguk melihat dari jauh, yongguk menatapnya sedih. Kekasihnya akan segera menjadi zombie, jongup membantu daehyun, youngjae dan zelo keluar dari atap balkon.

"Tidak perlu sedih!" Himchan berdiri dengan badan yang gemetaran "bagaimana tidak sedih, kau akan berubah menjadi zombie. Ini salahku!" Yongguk jatuh berlutut didepan himchan "kau ingat? Saat dokter itu pergi. Asistennya berbicara dengan seseorang ditelfon? Kau melewati orang !"

-flashback-

seseorang dengan jas putih berdiri dibalik dinding, berusaha menghubungi seseorang  
"Yeoboseyo"  
"anak itu sudah kutemukan, akan kuapakan anak itu"  
pendengaran himchan cukup jelas saat itu, suara yang sangat sepi dengan mudah membuatnya mendengar percakapan seseorang dengan jas itu, yongguk tidak mendengarkan apa apa. Pikirannya sudah penuh dengan himchan dan keselamatan keluarga serta member BAP.  
"Biarkan saja"  
"Bagaimana bisa?! Anak itu akan mendapat keuntungan lebih jika dia tetap hidup!"  
"keuntungan apa maksudmu?"  
"anak itu bisa bertahan saat digigit zombie! bodoh! Saat digigit, dia semakin kuat!"  
"Bunuh dia!"

Setelah perpisahan itu, yongguk berjalan keluar gedung. Pria berjas putih itu mendekat ke himchan. Lalu segerombol orang dengan pakaian anti peluru masuk membawa himchan pergi. Dengan penjagaan ketat, himchan selalu lolos dari niat jahat orang berjas putih itu.

Hingga akhirnya, 3 minggu setelah bekerja keras berusaha menangkap himchan. Pria berjas putih itu mati dimakan zombie, begitu pula dokter gila itu. Dia lalu ditembak dikepalanya hingga mati oleh beberapa FBI.

-Flahback off-

"Ah! Iya aku tahu itu!" Yongguk memeluk himchan sebenarnya dia tidak tahu, hanya mempersingkat waktu untuk memeluk himchan. himchan seolah olah berusaha menggigit leher yongguk. Tetapi yongguk tertawa geli "itu geli hime" "hehe. Love you" yongguk memeluk himchan erat, mencium keningnya "i love you too my cutie zombie"

"kalau bukan karna himchan nekat membuka gudang itu, kau tidak akan pernah berpacaran dengan zombie cantik bbang!" Leader menembak sekali lagi zombie yang berusaha merangkak memakan himchan.


End file.
